<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakened Love - Frankenstein Fan Fiction by kwik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783902">Awakened Love - Frankenstein Fan Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwik/pseuds/kwik'>kwik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frankenstein - Mary Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Inspired by Frankenstein, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Twinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwik/pseuds/kwik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Frankenstein and his creation fall in love. They discover things about themselves and each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakened Love - Frankenstein Fan Fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am still working on this so sorry for the incompleteness lmao</p><p>HJHJDHGHGDJKHAJHKJDHJK HOW DID THIS GET NEARLY 500 HITS THANK YOU SO MUCH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Starting this wherever because I’m horny and don’t care] </p><p>	The first few times our skin met my heart would beat so hard, it felt as though my arteries were pulsing. The cold, smoothness of his skin sent chills through my entire body. But, as I became more comfortable with him, and him with I, I simply couldn’t resist his gentle touch. </p><p>	As my heart began to soothe for this delicate beast, as did my yearn for touch begin to grow. The earliest kiss I remember was the most lively I had felt in the first two years of creating him. Our lips touched in the meekest way, however my blood was racing against my veins. It was as though he knew what to do, because as we kissed he drew me closer. It was only until recently that I had begun to experience a desire for him so strongly. It was strange, but my libido only grew as we both became more curious. </p><p>	Once he lay on my bed as he did most days, simply basking in the sunlight coming through my window. He really did enjoy warmth, especially that provided by Ingolstadt’s relentless sun. I stood in front of him admiring the glow of his skin and the handsome face of a creature I dearly love. His eyes slightly opened and they gazed upon mine in a fashion I can hardly describe. It was as if the sun itself had been inside him, the orange-ish hue casting it’s beauty upon my tired body and even more tired eyes. The sudden urge to join him had filled me, so I did.</p><p>	Though I had joined him many times before on my bed, the thought of him caressing me excited me to no end. When I lay across him I imagined us just lying there in the sun, inches away from each other as we always did. However, he reached out his arm and placed his hand upon my lower back. Embarrassingly, I jumped to this action, but not from fright. I was merely surprised by his actions. My glance went back to his gaze and then to his arm again. Nervous yet ecstatic, I traced his forearm with my fingers. I hadn’t even realized how close we had gotten until we were kissing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>